totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
17. Kurator sądowy
(czołówka) Chris: Witajcie! Oto kolejny porażający odcinek Szkoły Totalnej Porażki: Powrót do przeszłości! W skrócie, w poprzednim odcinku była matematyka bez końca, czyli nasi kochani uczniowie pisali testy z matematyki! Cody, który jest dobry w te klocki, nie poradził sobie i odpadł z programu. Zaś Vanessa zaczyna nas powoli zaskakiwać... Kurator: W poprawczaku zabrania się takich krzyków! Chris: Nie mną masz się zajmować tylko nimi (wskazuje na zebrane drużyny)! Kurator: Jestem tu by zapanować nad dziczą! Tobie też się to chyba przyda! Chris: Cicho bądź! (czołówka) Chris: Mamy jakieś problemy techniczne! (czołówka) Chris: O co w tym chodzi?! Kamerzysta: Musimy zrobić dłuższą przerwę techniczną! (Po przerwie, która trwała 12 godzin) Chris: Już jest 20! Ile jeszcze?! Kamerzysta: ... Kurator: I tak stąd nie wyjdę, dopóki nie poznam tej całej dzieciarni! (Przychodzą uczniowie) Beth: Co tu się dzieje?! Duncan: Co to za facet? Kurator: Ja cię chyba skądś znam... Duncan: To ty, Danny? Kurator: Dla ciebie jestem kurator Danny! Duncan: Sztywniak! Chris: Teraz zjemy kolację i dziś po raz pierwszy będzie zadanie w nocy! Katerine: (z sarkazmem) Jestem po prostu szczęśliwa! Chris: Okaż większy entuzjazm! Robi się nas tu coraz mniej! (dzwoni telefon) O matko! Zapomniałem! ... Gdzie jesteś?! Chef już tam jedzie! Duncan: Co ty znów knujesz?! Chris: Chefie, jedź po Megan na lotnisko! Vanessa: Jaką Megan?! (w pokoju zwierzeń) Kiedy usłyszałam to imię myślałam, że chodzi o tą Megan, którą nienawidzę! Ale na świecie jest tyle Megan, że to na pewno nie będzie ona! A jeśli to ona?! (Godzinę później) Chris: Nasza nowa zawodniczka już przyjechała! Vanessa: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Miałam myśli, że to ona! Ale na pewno to nie była ona! Chris: Poznajcie Megan Smith! (Usłyszeli dziwne walnięcie) Megan: Co to było?! (Megan zemdlała) Millie: To tylko Vanessa zasnęła! Vanessa: CHRIS!!! Powiedziałeś: Żadnych komplikacji i niemiłych rzeczy!!! Co ona tu robi?! Duncan: Leży! Vanessa: Nie do ciebie mówię! Wyrzuć ją stąd natychmiast! Chris: Nie mogę jej wyrzucić! Przecież ty ją lubisz! Vanessa: (łapie go) Pożałujesz mnie zaraz! Megan: Powiedziałeś: Żadnych kontaktów ze wściekłymi zwierzętami oraz psychopatycznymi ludźmi! Ty Vanessa bardziej zaliczasz się do zwierząt! Vanessa: Będą cię stąd wynosić na noszach, Megan! Megan: Raczej ciebie! (Zaczynają się bić) Chris: Dosyć tego! Teraz czas na szybką kolację, żebyście mieli siłę na dzisiejsze zadanie. Duncan: Taa, Pij mleko, będziesz wielki! Lindsay: Ja już jestem wielka! Wszyscy: ... Chris: Dziś wami zajmie się Chef! Vanessa: I co?! Może każe nam ćwiczyć w nocy! Chef: Pójdziemy do pobliskiego lasu! Spędzicie tam noc... sami (upiorna muzyczka)! Kurator: Nic im nie będzie grozić?! Chris: Poza niedźwiedziami, ale one powinny teraz spać! Mamy zimę! Leshawna: Zgodziłabym się na to tylko, gdyby nie byłby mały problem! Chris: Jaki? Leshawna: Na dworze jest -20 stopni! A my mamy tam spędzić całą noc?! Chris: Nie do mnie te zażalenia! Chef to wymyślił! Chef: W wojsku by się z wami tak nie cackali! Lindsay: Nie, placki się nie plackuję tylko smaży! Wszyscy: ... Leshawna: Wracając... Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz?! A jak komuś się coś stanie?! Chris: Mnie to nie obchodzi! Millie: To jest chamskie! Chris: Skończcie to! Zdania nie zmienię! Natalie: Jesteś totalnym baranem, Chris! Chris: Tak się do rodziny zwracasz?! Natalie: Ja się do ciebie nie przyznaję! Chris: Jesteś chora! Natalie: Nadęty bufon! Matt: Dosyć tego! Megan: A tobie nic do tego! Matt: Odezwała się mądra! (I tak minęły 2 godziny, a oni cały czas się kłócili xD) Kamerzysta: Chris, oni są niezadowoleni! Chris: Dobra! To już się nie kłócimy! Wyruszacie z Chefem o 23.20. (O 23.20) Chris: Miłej nocy! Justin: Jeśli mi sie coś stanie to słono za to zapłacisz! Chris: Chef na pewno mi pożyczy sól! (Uczniowie poszli z Chefem, a tymczasem...) Julie: Ale mi się dobrze spało! Halo? ... Jestem zupełnie sama? Chef: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Środki nasenne działały! Julie nie może tak marznąć! ?: Tak! Julie: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Chris: Co ty tu robisz?! Dlaczego nie jesteś z Chefem w lesie?! Julie: Spałam! Chris: A dlaczego tak krzyczysz?! Julie: Tam był jakiś człowiek! Chris: Nie wgaduj bzdur! ?: Hahhaahhahahhahhaha!!! Chris i Julie: Aaaaaaaaaa!!! Julie: Masz jakiś plan ucieczki?! Chris: Nie umiem myśleć w biegu! Julie: Co z ciebie za prowadzący?! Musisz umiec improwizować! Czy tak mi pozostanie zejść z tego świata?! Chris: Jeśli będziesz mnie słabo bronić to tak! Julie: Nie przeginaj pały! Chris: Chef wziął pałę! xD Julie: Aggghhhh.... Chris: Może chodźmy do pokoju dyrektorki! Julie: Dlaczego tam?! Chris: Bo tam jest ciepło! Julie: Nie wytrzymam z tobą! (W lesie) Beth: Nogi mnie już bolą! Katerine: Nie tylko ciebie! Megan: Taki z ciebie mierny kapitan?! Lindsay: Co się czepiasz?! Miała bardzo dużo przeżyć! Natalie: Poza tym! Możemy cię wykopać na Dzień Dobry jeśli bardzo tego chcesz! Katerine: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Aż się zdziwiłam kiedy Natalie stanęła po mojej stronie! Natalie: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Ja nie staram się być miła, ani nikomu się nie podlizuję! Po prostu Chris mnie już wkurza! Beth: O kurczę! Lindsay: Beth, moja droga! Co się stało?! Beth: Gdzie jest Julie?! Katerine: Ten tego... (w pokoju zwierzeń) Wiedziałam, że chce iść spać! Nie mogłam jej tego zabronić! Megan: Nie przepadła! Nie widziałam jej nawet w szkole! A cóż to, nasza słodka Katerine ma jakąś inną minę?! Gadaj, co wiesz?! Katerine: Nic! To nie twój zasrany interes! Beth: (w pokoju zwierzeń) To nie pasowało do Katerine! Lindsay: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Zdecydowanie nie! To do niej nie pasuje! Katerine: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Mam swoje granice, ale Megan próbuję mnie wkurzyć! Jej chytrym planem jest pokazanie drużynie, że nic mnie nie obchodzi! Ona chcę się mnie pozbyć! Megan: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Wielkie mi halo! Jeden zawodnik w tą, czy w tą, to bez różnicy! Katerine już niedługo się poźegna z tym programem! Chef: Tu się rozdzielamy! Ja pójdę z Dannym prosto. Dziewczyny od Katerine w prawo, a reszta w lewo! Justin: Nie możesz nast tak zostawić... Chef: W tym wieku wszystko mogę! Justin: Nie! Nigdzie stąd nie idę! Lindsay: Ja też się nie ruszę! Matt: W sumie to macie racje! Nigdy nie wiadomo co się może stać! Beth: Zostaję z tobą Lindsay! Lindsay: Moja NFK-a! Chef: W takim razie niech oni zostaną! Tutaj! Sami! Odważni tak jak mówiłem niech idą! Widzimy się tu jutro o 7.00 rano! (Okazało się, że z drużyny Okoni poszli tylko Katerine, Megan i Natalie, a z Susłów, Harold, Vanessa, Lady E-Scope, Duncan, Margaret i Millie) Matt: To był zły pomysł! Leshawna: Aż tak źle nie jest! Pauline: A mi nie jest zimno! DJ: Dlaczego? Pauline: Ciąglę myślę o moim chłopaku! Ahh, Christopher! DJ: Aż tak bardzo go kochasz? Pauline: Kocham go i nie oddam za żadne skarby! DJ: Hehe. Courtney: Miłość! To jest głupie! Matt: A ty to może nie kochasz Duncana?! Courtney: Zamknij się! Matt: Aż tak trudno ci się przyznać! Courtney: Nie zadzieraj ze mną! Matt: Bo mnie pogłaszczesz?! Courtney: Grrr.... (w pokoju zwierzeń) Może i ma rację! Trudno mi się przyznać, ale to nie jego sprawa! (do pokoju wchodzi Matt) Sama poruszyłas ten temat! Lindsay: Muszę się przejść! Nie mogę już siedzieć! Beth: Pójdę z tobą! Lindsay: Ok! Matt: Po co się zgadzałem?! Jeśli oni teraz sobie wygodnie śpią?! Justin: No co ty! (U Susłów) Lady E-Scope: Idę w krzaczki! Vanessa: Tylko wracaj szybko! Lady E-Scope: Ok! (Po chwili słyszą jakiś wybuch) Millie: Co to było?! Lady E-Scope: Znalazłam bombę! Duncan: Naprawdę! To było pomysłowe! Harold: Na pewno! To może być ważne odkrycie! (Duncan przewraca Harolda, ale nikt z nich nie wie, że za krzakami jest Danny, który wszystko kameruje) (Nad ranem) Chef: Teraz zobaczycie jak Chris się wkurzy! (W szkole) Chris: I jak tam Chefie?! Poradzili sobie?! Chef: Justin zaczął protestować! Chris: Więc jego druzyna dziś przegrywa! Chodź no tu Chefie na słówko! (szepcze) Musimy coś zrobić! W szkole w nocy ktoś gonił mnie i Julie! Chef: O cholera! (szepcząc) Kto to?! Chris: (szepcząc) Jeszcze nie wiadomo! Będziemy coś z tym robić! Katerine: Julie, tu jesteś! Julie: Spałam! A później byłam z Chrisem, aż tu nagle... Chris: Nie... Julie! Julie: Ok! Chris: A do was Susły! Macie zagłosować! W pokoju zwierzeń: Leshawna: Duncan! Widziałam co zrobił Haroldowi! Pauline: Courtney mnie już zaczyna powoli denerwować! DJ: Courtney, nie jest zbytnio miła! Courtney: Justin! Zepsuł, a mogliśmy wygrać! Harold: Duncan jest okropny! Nie jestem dla niego nie miły! Więc o co chodzi?! Matt: Lubię Justina, ale naprawdę! To był głupi pomysł! Vanessa: Justin mnie już ździebko denerwuje! Po co on w tym programie?! Lady E-Scope: Jestem totalnie zwariowana, wiem! Ale umiem zagłosować! Zagłosuję na Courtney, bo jest totalną świruską! Millie: Nie jestem tu długo, ale pewne osoby dały mi już w kość! Mówie o Courtney i Vanessie! Wolę zagłosować na Courtney! Justin: Mogli ze mną nie zostawać! Courtney! Margaret: Nie chcę się mieszać w te wszystkie kłótnie! Duncan jest niemiły! Niech on odejdzie! Duncan: Zagłosuję na Justina! Nic w nim nie widzę! Nie ma szans, żeby zajść daleko! W południe: Chris: Z waszych głosów wynika, że wszyscy są za wywaleniem jednej osoby! Prawie wszyscy! (wszyscy patrzą na Justina) To nie jest Justin! Dziś mamy 2 osoby zagrożone! Te oto 5-tki wędrują do... Margaret, Lady E-Scope, Millie, Vanessy, Matta, Leshawny, Harolda, DJ'a, Pauline... Pierwszą zagrożoną osobą, która dostanie 5-tkę jest... Justin! (Duncan i Courtney patrzą na siebie) Courtney: Lubię cię Duncan, ale to twój koniec! Chris: Drugą zagrożoną osobą, która dostaję 5-tkę jest... Dun... Kurator: Czekaj, czekaj! Mam tu nagranie jak Duncan źle się zachowywał! Jest jedyną osobą, która dostaję u mnie negatywną opinię! Leshawna: O nie facet! To ta zołzowata Courtney ma odpaść! Vanessa: Właśnie! Leshawna: Ty się ze mną zgadzasz?! Vanessa: W pewnych rzeczach tak! Leshawna: (w pokoju zwierzeń) To może być dobry początek! Może nawet założymy sojusz! Kurator: W takim razie musze zabrać Duncana! Chris: Jasne! Zabierz go! Ale on wróci do przegranych?! Kurator: Jeszcze zobaczymy! Chris: To jeszcze nie koniec! Reszty dowiecie się już dziś po południu! Matt: Chyba nie mówisz poważnie! Kiedy będę odpoczywał po tym wszystkim?! Chris: Po następnej eliminacji! Do zobaczenia! koniec części 1 Kategoria:Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powrót do przeszłości